In The End Kuroo Tetsurou X Reader
by haikyuslays
Summary: All she wanted was a happy ending.
The black haired girl sat on the bench, waiting for Kuroo. The bedhead male had told her that he had something important to say to her. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what it could be, which made her all the more curious.

Kuroo finally arrived, his head was dipped low as if he was embarrassed, and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh, you're finally here!" she said. "What took you so long?"

"Wondering if I could bail." he responded.

She crossed her arms. "Weren't you the one who called me here?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So what is it? Why did you want to say to me?" she asked.

"Uh…"

She walked forward toward him. "Oi, look up, would you? You look embarrassed, and that's not something I see often. Let me savor this moment of humiliation for you, whatever you were going to say to me. Whatever happened to the tease Kuroo, the one who never got embarrassed by anything?" she teased.

He looked up and finally scowled. "Stop, you're not making this any easier."

She laughed at the redness that had crept up to his face. "You know, you kind of look adorable like that." She had doubled over laughter by this time as he glared at the ground in mortification.

"(Y/N)…" he finally said, and she paused, looking at him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I was just going to ask you...would you go out with me?" he finally uttered, and then painfully witnessed her reaction.

The smile from her face dropped, and she stood up properly, her lips formed a large frown. "I'm sorry, Kuroo. You know what happened to me in the past, I thought that explained enough that I wasn't going to date."

Kuroo felt his heart drop. Oh, wait. Why was he feeling this way? He was ready to be rejected from the start. "Oh, alright." his hands fell beside him. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to win you over from now on." he smirked.

(Y/N) sighed, shaking her head. "As much as I hate to say this, but there's that Kuroo I know. The embarrassed look doesn't go with your personality. Man, I should've taken a picture!"

He rolled his eyes, though a smile present on his face.

Kuroo stood back and admired his handiwork, adjusting a few roses here and there. He was decorating (Y/N)'s locker- a feeble attempt to win over her heart.

"Exactly _what_ are you doing?"  
Kuroo jumped. (Y/N) was standing directly behind him, arms crossed. He winced. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Uh…nothing."

"Move aside, let me see the damage you've done," (Y/N) shoved Kuroo aside and gasped. "You do know I like lilies more than roses, right?"

Kuroo groaned. "Who doesn't like roses?"

"Me! I thought you knew me!" (Y/N) feigned hurt.

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Well, his plan failed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"But I found out early didn't I? Kuroo? May I ask why you are decorating my locker with roses?"

"Because...I wanted to express my love for you and make you realize, I'm not like other guys!" Kuroo blurted.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to try to win me over in...a gentlemanly way. I expected something more…" she stopped and thought about the word she was thinking. "Well, whatever. I just didn't expect you to try to convince me like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "I'm not as horrible as you're making me seem."

"Actually...you are." she informed him. "Hate that I had to be the one to break it to you. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to get things from my locker. Make sure you clean up this mess later."

Kuroo gripped the box in his hand. He was determined. He could do this. She wouldn't be able to deny this.

"(Y/N)!" He sang, sliding into the seat next to hers.

"Kuroo? You again? What do you want now?"

"Well, I have a little something for you," he shoved the box towards her, his eyes lighting up like flashlights.

(Y/N) took the box reluctantly, giving Kuroo weird looks. She opened the box slowly and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "How did you know…."

"I'm your friend. I know everything about you!" Kuroo grinned proudly.

"But you didn't know that my favorite flowers were lilies." she shot him down.

Kuroo crossed his arms. "Be quiet, and appreciate the chocolates, would you?"

"But, Kuroo, my favorite chocolate is white chocolate. This is milk chocolate!"

Kuroo's smile faded. "But you just said 'how did you know'."

"I meant, how did you know I hated milk chocolate!"

Kuroo hit his head.

"Have you given up now?" (Y/N) asked, amusement in her voice.

"No, I'm still gonna win your heart," Kuroo stated fiercely.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." she told him, as she began to walk away.

Attempt number two to woo Kastumi: Fail.

Once more Kuroo tried to win over (Y/N)'s heart. How? This time by bringing her soup and movies when she was sick.

"(Y/N)!" He walked into her room (with (Y/N)'s mom permission of course).

"Great, and I thought my day couldn't get any worse."  
Kuroo pouted. "I love you too, (Y/N)."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean….I brought you soup!" He set the soup container on the side table.

"I hate soup."

"(Y/N)," he groaned.

"What? It's true!"

"Kuroo," (Y/N) sat up a little straighter on her bed. "I just wanted to tell you, that you should give up all of this. I'm meeting my ex tomorrow at the coffee shop and he sounded sorry to me. You know I love him right?"

Kuroo's world turned upside down. She was getting back with that stupid boy who had broken her heart. "(Y/N) he hurt you-"

"But he apologized. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But (Y/N)!"

"I suggest you leave, Kuroo. And take your stupid soup with you."  
Kuroo could feel his heart breaking. He felt physical pieces falling off. He had tried so hard. He did everything. But in the end, he wasn't good enough. He wasn't enough for (Y/N). For the first time in a long time, tears sprang to his eyes. It felt like he lost someone dear to him.

"Ok, (Y/N). If that makes you happy," Kuroo grabbed the bowl of soup and left, without saying anything else. He as done. He had given up.

"Kuroo!"

"Yes?"

"You've given up?"

"If giving up means your happiness, (Y/N), then yes I have."

"Oh, ok. Bye, then."

"Bye."

(Y/N) eagerly walked down the sidewalk to her favorite coffee shop. She had dressed properly for the occasion, in a simple pink dress with purple flowers and white heels. (Y/N) would've been lying if she said she wasn't excited to meet Drew again. Just thinking of his sparkling blue eyes and tousled blonde hair made her smile.

She walked into the coffeehouse, instantly spotting Drew. "Hey!"

Drew looked up and grinned at her, making her knees feel like jelly. "Hey, (Y/N). Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"No problem! It was my pleasure," (Y/N) sat on the seat across from Drew.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her, flashing a smile her way.

(Y/N)'s face gained a pinkish hue. "Aw, thanks! You don't look half as bad yourself." She uttered out without stuttering.

"Thanks." he smiled again, and Kastumi felt her stomach churning wildly. Why was she still feeling this way…?

"Should we order?" he asked her.

Kasumi nodded numbly, picking up the menu in front of her. There was an overwhelming choice of many international foods and drinks. But in the end, the both of them ordered sandwhiches and fries, the classic.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Drew broke the silence. "So, (Y/N), do you still like me?"

(Y/N) looked at him unsurely, "Um…"

He scratched his neck awkwardly when she continued to stare at him, unsure. "Sorry, that was an odd question to ask. Just so you know, I'm sorry about what happened between us in the past, I didn't mean to do any of that."

(Y/N) nodded, but she didn't say anything. Why was she hesitating? Obviously, she did...I mean, why else would she be blushing whenever he complimented her. Why else did she feel so nervous around him? She couldn't find it in herself to say that she felt that way, though.

"Do you…" she finally said. "Do you still like me?"

He nodded. "Of course, I do!" he replied, as if hurt by the mere thought of him not feeling that way.

She nodded. "I...I feel the same way.." she finally said.

What did she say? Why was he grinning so maliciously now?

"(Y/N)," he got up. "Sorry to break your heart again, but this was all a prank. I just needed you to admit that you still loved me." he turned around to leave, and called out behind him. "Oh, and no way in hell would I ever love someone like you, much less being seen in public with. What was I thinking when I was a first year?"

(Y/N)'s mouth dropped open in surprise as her heart dropped. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, as she quickly got up and rushed out of the cafe, utterly humiliated.

When she got outside, she was met with a scene that she hadn't expected to see; Kuroo had pinned Drew to the wall, his arm was pulled back as if he was about to punch Drew.

(Y/N) just looked away as he did, wincing as Drew let out a pained cry.

He deserved this. She felt a strange sense of peace as Kuroo beat him up. Wait, why was Kuroo even here in the first place?

"Kuroo?" She whispered, watching in silence as he shoved Drew to the ground.

Kuroo turned around, his eyes widening as he realized that (Y/N) had witnessed the entire scene. "(Y/N)…"

Drew wasn't getting up, Kuroo walked over to (Y/N) slowly. "I'm sorry, I followed you here." he apologized.

She didn't say anything about that, instead she tackled him in a hug, and began to sob in his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry for a while.

"You...you have a black eye." she winced as she stared up at him, finally calming down.

He shook his head. "It's okay, it looks worse than it feels."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I'm sure. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her.

"That...that would be nice." she nodded, wiping away the tears that were forming once more as she remembered what had happened previously.

They both walked across the street, the both of them had started to talk about lighter topics, somehow, they missed the car that was speeding down the road.

"(Y/N)!" he quickly pushed her forward, but he himself got caught by the car.

Everything passed by in slow motion as the car hit Kuroo. (Y/N) screamed out his name as he gave one last smile, mouthing the words, "I love you."

(Y/N) cursed, tears streaming down her face rapidly as she sat my Kuroo's mangled body. "Why?" she cried. "Why did you have to leave me?" she cried louder. His lifeless eyes stared back at her, and she hit the ground in frustration.

" _Why?_ "

(Y/N) stared at gray gravestone, as a few tears excaed her eyes. She was standing in front of his grave, a bouquet of red roses in her arms.

"Hey, Kuroo…" she started, kneeling down in front of his grave.

"We've known each other since we in 5th grade. We somehow always ended up going to the same school. You really annoyed me, you know? You realy pissed me off. You were there though, both the times my ex broke my heart. Remember when I said I hated roses? I don't, I really don't. Roses are my favorite flowers. I just didn't want to fall in love again, I was scared. Milk chocolate _is_ my favorite chocolate, and that day when you brought me soup...and I had to cruelly tell you I was meeting with my ex? I regret it. I really regret not listening to you when you warned me."

She was crying now. "I really love you Kuroo. I fell in love you since that day you helped me pick up the broken peices of my heart, but I was afraid. I was afraid you'd do the same. I was going to tell you, tell you right away yesterday after we walked home. I was going to tell you how much I loved you, but...But you had to go ahead and die!" she started to sob, burying her face in her hands.

"In the end, my heart was broken once more, by the same person who's heart I broke. Will you ever forgive me for lying to you like that? Will you?"

All she had wanted was to have a happy ending, without getting hurt. In the end, that wasn't what she got.


End file.
